1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a secure pen holding mechanism which keeps an accommodated pen in a held state. Accordingly, when taking out the pen, the pen is prevented from instantaneously bounding out.
2. Background of the Invention
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional pen holding mechanism composed of a seat body 1, a slide collar 2, a holding member 3 and a resilient member 4. Two lateral sides of the seat body 1 are formed with resilient engaging sections 11. The inner side of the engaging section 11 has a projecting engaging hook 111. The center of the seat body 1 is formed with a receptacle 13 for receiving therein the holding member 3, the slide collar 2 and the resilient member 4. The slide collar 2 is formed with a central through hole 21 in which a restricting section 32 of the holding member 3 is fitted. The slide collar 2 is restricted between abutting sections 323 and engaging buckles 3211 of the holding member 3. An upper section of the holding member 3 is formed with two outward inclined resilient arms 31. The restricting section 32 is formed under the resilient arms 31. The abutting sections 323 outward project from the restricting section 32. The engaging buckles 3211 are formed under the restricting section 32 and have slopes. A stop end 3221 is formed at lower end of the holding member 3. The resilient member 4 is positioned between the restrict section 32 and the bottom of the receptacle 13. In cooperation with the engaging buckles and stop end of the holding member 3, the slide collar 2 can move and the engaging hook 111 of the engaging section 11 can be resiliently deformed, whereby the holding member 3 can reciprocally move within the seat body and the resilient arms 31 at top end of the holding member can tightly clamp a pen or release the pen.
In the above mechanism, the resilient arms 31 are open in a normal state without holding the pen 5. When releasing the pen 5, the holding member 3 is resiliently bounded upward. In the instant that the resilient arms 31 are opened, due to inertia, in case a user fails to catch the pen 5, the pen 5 will fly out in the bounding direction of the holding member 3. As a result, the pen 5 may drop onto the ground or hurt people.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a secure pen holding mechanism including: a seat body formed with a slide socket inward extending from one end of the seat body, a wall of bottom section of the slide socket being formed with at least one stop wall, a locating latch hook being disposed in the slide socket; and a holding body including a slide body and at least one resilient clamping arm. The slide body is slidably disposed in the slide socket of the seat body. A locating channel section is formed on outer face of a side wall of the slide body. The locating latch hook of the seat body is hooked in the locating channel section to decide a stop position of the slide body in the slide socket. An outer end of the slide body is formed with an inward extending fitting cavity for a pen to insert therein. The resilient clamping arm is inlaid in the slide body and slidable within the slide socket of the seat body along with the slide body. In normal state, a clamping section of free end of the resilient clamping arm extends into the fitting cavity of the slide body to clamp and hold the inserted pen. When the slide body is slidably positioned in the bottom section of the seat body, the outer side of the clamping arm is stopped by a stop wall of the slide socket from outward deflecting so as to securely tightly clamp and hold the pen.